This invention relates to surgical devices for regulating or controlling an organ or a duct, for example, a gastric banding system.
Obesity is well recognized as a serious health problem, and is associated with numerous health complications, ranging from non-fatal conditions to life threatening chronic diseases. According to the World Health Organization, debilitating health problems associated with obesity include respiratory difficulties, chronic musculoskeletal problems, skin problems and infertility. Life-threatening problems fall into four main areas: cardiovascular disease problems; conditions associated with insulin resistance such as type 2 diabetes; certain types of cancers, especially the hormonally related and large bowel cancers; and gallbladder disease. Beyond these physiological problems, obesity has also psychological consequences, ranging from lowered self-esteem to clinical depression.
Surgical intervention is sometimes indicated for people suffering from the effects of obesity. Such intervention not only mitigates the myriad health problems arising from being overweight, but may reduce the risk of early death of the patient. Left untreated, morbid obesity may reduce a patient's life expectancy by ten to fifteen years.